Dummies
by xxxShadow
Summary: Seqel to just a random fanfic. has very little to do woth the first one. What happens when I turn Yami into a dummy? O.O


_**Heeyy!! What's up people?! I'm baaack! With the sequel of just a random fanfic!! **_

_**Dummies!!**_

Sairi was browsing through an old, dusty bookshelf. She coughed as the dust made its way to her face.

"Oh…Crap. Why the hell am I doing this again? Oh, yeah. I'm looking for my old books so I can see if I can still read it…Ugh!" She muttered as dust made its way to her nose and face.

"Ah…ah…ACHOO!" She sneezed. She fell off the ladder and fell ass first on the floor.

"Awww….FUCKING SHIT! I FELL OFF THE STUPID EFFING LADDER!!" She screamed in frustration as the impact of the fall made her ass sore. She stood up and got back on the ladder. She picked up a strange book while trying to get her grip. As expected, the strange book had a strange title.

"_Ningyo no ningen tamashi??" _Sairi read aloud. She held it as she got off the ladder and sat on the floor. She opened it and read it's contents.

"_**To change a human into a doll/dummy, you must think of the person's face, name and personality…"**_ She read.

"_Tch, this is so damn boring…" _She thought. She was about to close it when she saw the next phrase.

"_**While you do the said instructions, you must be wearing a chicken suit, and be drinking a tank of orange juice…"**_

"_What the effing hell is this?! A joke!?" _Sairi thought in disgust.

"_**Only do the instructions written above if you are constipated and are a man."**_

"What the hell?!" Sairi exclaimed as she read the instructions that came after.

"_**If you are a woman though, you may skip the instructions above and chant the following incantation."**_

"_I've always known that us girls have got it easy!!" _Sairi thought as she thought of Atem, a spiky haired person with tricolor hair of black, yellow and red, a guy girls, whores (Vivian Wong in particular) and little kids would go gaga over.

Then she started the incantation.

"IlovepieIknowyoudoto…Powersofspoiledeggsandpieturnthispersoninto adollyforme…"

5 minutes later…

"Ayayayayaaachickenschickenschickens….juicejuicejuice….dodeedododeedodododeee…." With that she finished the incantation and closed the book.

"This is so fun to do for kicks!" She said and walked to the bathroom to take a bath.

The next day…

Atem was dueling Kaiba…again…

Suddenly, Atem collapsed.

"ATEEEEM! DOOOON'T DIIIIIIEEE OOOOOON MEEEEEEE!!" Tea screamed from the sidelines.

"He's just K.O…" Sairi muttered as she took his pulse it was like a car going 999,000 miles an hour 24/7…again.

Suddenly, Atem felt…hard…like a mannequin…

"Guys…he's a dummy…" Sairi said as she started poking him.

"I AM NO DUMMY!!" Atem shouted in reply.

Sairi screamed like a lunatic. She went insane and sang.

"Doodeedoododooodeeedoooduuuuuuudeeeeeeeee!!"

All sweatdropped.

Later…

"So how do you cure him?!" Tea asked Sairi after she had explained everything, including her suspicion that it was because of what she did.

"I-I-I…"

"You what?" Tristan said.

"I-I-I…"

"WHAT IS IT!?" Kaiba screamed at her face.

"I DUNNO YOU MANGING MONKEY BAKA TEME!!" She screamed back.

"…"

Sairi checked the book.

"Aiyaaaaaa!!" She yelped.

"What is it, Sai-chan?" Kurohou asked her.

"I…know…the…cure…"

"Well? What?" Tea demanded.

"He must…"

Run around in a chicken suit

be balancing a tank of acid on his head

have a blue eyes white dragon card in his mouth.

all while singing My humps

"THAT'S INSANE!" Kurohou exclaimed.

"I know…."

_**Later…**_

They were doing the said instructions and were having a hard time, especially Yami.

Sairi then brought out a giant mallet.

"What's that for, Sai-chan?" Kurohou asked her.

"The cure also states that he must be hit by the mallet of an insane person." She replied.

"You're insane."

"I nuuu…."

Sairi then hit Yami with her mallet and he turned back into human. Unfortunately for Kaiba, the impact caused him to bite the BEWD card into two and he swallowed it on reflex.

"MY BLUE EYES!!" Kaiba screamed when Yami swallowed it. His face even went O.O ish.

"Hayaku! We must perform surgery on him!" Kaiba said as Yami got back to normal.

All present were silent. Crickets were heard in the background.

"Fine then I will do it!" He said as he grabbed Yami, who was K.O 'cause of the tank of orange juice on his head, and a scalpel and masking tape too.

"OI! KAIBA! I'll do it!" Sairi said as she grabbed Yami, the scalpel, dragged him somewhere random and began surgery.

_**2 hours later…**_

Sairi finished the surgery and came out with a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes. A typical person's breakfast.

"What's that?" Kurohou asked.

"Yami's breakfast! Ain't it cool?" Sairi replied as she ate some of the bacon.

"Didn't that come from his stomach?"

Sairi was silent.

"Hm…no comment."

"Nooooo!! I lost another blue eyes!!" Kaiba screamed.

All just stared at him.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Review!! If you're reading this, Kurohou, I hope you enjoyed!! **_


End file.
